Baby Sitting
by NavyBlueReader
Summary: While Looking after their uncle Ferin's children Fili leaves Kili with almost all of their cousins in the forest. But when a bear blocks their path of escape Fili and the youngest child must rescue them. (I own absolutley nothing.)
1. Chapter 1 What Have you Been Doing?

Summer was present in the Blue Mountains. It was hot now and the snow and cold had gone away. The grass was green and the wind was warm and blowing. Everything seemed peace full and quiet... for a moment until shrill laughter and screaming broke the silence. Five dwarflings squabbled in the tall grass.

"There's the lion!" Yelled Hendrin.

All of the children screamed and hurdled towards Fili, trying his best to keep playing with them despite how tired he was. He leaped out of the grass and roared, shaking his blond, mane like hair, which is why they called him a lion. He lunged towards keirin and grabbed her.

"Hes going to eat me!" she shrieked. The oldest sibling, Denerin attacked Fili and wrestled his sister out of his hands. Then he stepped on Fili's chest as a sign of victory.

"You are dead lion!" He said pointing at Fili.

Fili stopped thrashing and happily went limp in the grass, making a dead face. All of the dwarfling cousins cheered and ran off into the grass and were soon pre-occupied with climbing trees

Fili quickly got up and ran over to Kili sitting off by himself under the shade of a tree. Fili was not impressed with his brothers babysitting skills. He had hardly taken anny part in watching the cousins and some how slipped past them to seek refuge from the chaos. Fili trotted up to Kili, who was wittleing out a wooden bear.

Fili folded his arms ac cross his chest. "And where have you been this whole time?"

Kili kept his eyes on his knife. "Its too hot." He said nonchalantly.

Fili narrowed his eyes at his lazy little brother. "Ive been out there playing monster for hours and I haven't seen you play with one dwarfling!" He said as he pointed at the distant children.

"That's more your job. Besides they like you more." Kili groaned.

"They only like me because they haven't played with you yet. You need to do your share of the babysitting. They're your cousins too!" Kili gave a long sigh and dropped his carving and stood up.

"Fine." He grumbled as he walked quickly past Fili

Fili shook his head and turned around and laid down in the shade for the well deserved sleep he had earned. He had to admit playing with the small dwarflings was rather fun, it just took a good deal of energy to keep up with them. They certainly had the same spirit he and Kili had when they were younger. Soon Fili drifted off and sleep easily claimed him in the tall grass.

Kili trudged through the grass looking for the children he could not find them. He stopped and stood under a tree.

"Denerin, Keiren, Henderin!" Yelled Kili, scanning the horizon. Just then he heard a rustling in the tree above him. Kili looked up in the branches only too late to have Henderin and Oaharan fall from the branches and onto his back. Both of the boys giggled as they clung to Kili's shirt.

"Another monster!" Keirin yelled from the tree. "What is he?"

"How about a wolf!" one of them yelled.

All of them seemed to agree on that. Kili did look like a black wolf, even he agreed.

"Get the Wolf!" yelled Oahahran.

All of the dwarflings started to jump onto Kili and bring him down until he shouted, "Wait! I know something better we can do!" He said trying to convince the cousins of wrestling him to the ground.

All of them ceased fire and let go of Kili. "Like what?" asked Denerin, crossing his arms.

Kili frowned, he had not thought his offer through hard enough to come up with a convincing statement. "Umm..." He said as he glanced around the field searching for something that would keep them occupied. His eye caught the forest a little distance away. the forest was fun! he thought. He and Fili would always spend hours playing in the forests when they were little, even up until now.

"What about there!" Kili said, pointing to the tall trees. "You like the forest right? Lets go!" he said gesturing to the children to follow him.

All of them seemed to agree and got excited and loud once again as they ran past Kili towards the bushes and trees in the distance. Kili ran after them. He was starting to rather like their enthusiasm. For he was the more hyper of the two and tended to be on his feet more than Fili so he felt belonging in the group of children.

All of them soon got to the beginning of the forest. The trees were high and thick and moss was growing every where, yellow light spilled through the tree branches and on to the green floor. The children immediately began to explore the forest, turning over rocks and touching and picking everything that seemed interesting to the eye.

Henderin broke away from his siblings and wandered down a hill to a patch to sunken ground surrounded by rocks. He went about jumping and climbing from rock to rock. He jumped off a boulder to discover a large cave. One by one his brothers and sister came down the hill to find the cave Henderin stood by. Even Kili followed them to see what they were looking at.

Denerin grinned and turned around, "Lets go in it!" He said.

All of them ran forward into the cold, black cave and started to laugh and scare each other. The cave seemed to go very deep. Keirin Wanted to know how deep. She walked a short distance away from the group when she heard a noise in front of her. She could not see what the noise belonged too, let alone her own hand. Just then she heard it again, a low growl sort of hum. Terrified, Keirin ran as fast as she could out of the cave to the group that was at the front o the cave, still screaming and laughing.

"There's something back there!" She said pointing into the dark abyss.

Denerin laughed. " Are you scared?"

All of the siblings agreed with the eldest's taunt and began to tease Keirin, calling her a coward. Then a low rumble came from out of the shadows and all of the taunting stopped. They stood still as statues until an even louder roar echoed on all sides of the cave, making the children shake with fear. They bolted out of the dark cave and ran towards Kili who was sitting on a rock next to the cave. Kili stood up amongst the alarmed children who were wide eyed and pointing towards the cave as they all spoke at once.

"Calm down. Only one of you speak!" he said.

Keiren came up to him and pulled on his tunic, "There's a monster, a monster in the cave, i heard it growl at me!" She said almost in tears.

Kili shook his head in doubt, "It was probably your imagination." He said patting her shoulder.

"NO! I heard it!" She wailed, pulling harder on Kili. Her brothers agreed with her, claiming they had heard it too.

Kili shook his head once more but he was starting to doubt his surety of no monsters. Soon enough he was wrong, for he heard a low growl megaphone from the large cave. Kilis eyes got wide, he instinctly reached for his bow but he had forgotten, babysitting, not hunting. You didn't bring your bow. He started to gesture for the children to follow him out of the ditch when a large, furry, growling black bear walked out of the cave, obviously angry and aggressive that his cave had been tress- passed on by the dwarflings. He swiped the ground and showed his bear, yellow, sharp teeth.

"all of you get behind me and walk back wards." Kili said through his teeth.

The dwarflings silently did what they were told and huddled behind Kili. Kili took small steps and walked back wards up the hill. To his dismay the bear would not let them get away easily, he followed them all the way up the hill. This is not going to work. Kili thought. His mind then came up with the best and most dangerous possible plan he had at the moment.

"When I say run, all of you are going to run as fast as you can to the closest tree you can climb alright." He whispered.

All of the children nodded. They and the bear stood for a moment in the quiet forest for what seemed like hours, until Kili finally breathed, "Run."


	2. Chapter 2 I See it!

Back at the shady tree, Fili was still snoring quietly with his head in his elbow. The breeze had stopped and all was quiet. As Fili slept, the smallest of the siblings, Sari Nin walked silently up to him. She was the only one that had stayed behind when the rest of her siblings had gone into the forest. They had not come out for some time and she assumed something had gone wrong.

She kneeled by Fili and shook his shoulder lightly and waited patiently for him to wake. He did not.

"Fili." She whispered as she shook him harder.

Fili's snore cut short. He inwardly sighed, he was disappointed of his brother coming to get him so soon, he was hoping Kili would enjoy looking after the cousins. He opened his eyes and took his face out of his arms not to find Kili but Sari Nin looking at him with her big green eyes.

"Sari?" Said Fili, surprised to see her instead of Kili. Intact he was happier to see her. He favored her the most out of the five. She acted just like Fili, she was quiet but strong and she had the same golden hair as he did. He rolled over and sat up to face her.

"What is it?" Asked Fili.

"There gone." She said in a barely audible voice.

Fili raised an eye brow. "Who? Your brothers and sisters?" He asked.

"And Kili." She added.

"Kili too?" He said.

Sari Nin nodded. "They went into the forest and haven't come out."

Fili ignored the urgency in her voice and waved her off. "I'm sure they're fine with Kili. They're probibly just-"

Filis sentence was interrupted by Sari grabbing his hand and yanking it forward, her lips pressed with the determination of a small five year old. Fili slipped from her grasp and got up.

"Alright Seri!" He said. "We can look but you don't have to tear my arm off!" He said crossly. He got up and brushed the grass off of his shirt. He still felt weary from resting for such a short time but he could tell Sari Nin was going to be pertinacious if he lagged any more. She came up to his side and grabbed his hand once more to lead the way. As they walked closer to the forest Fili didn't hear the usual screaming that followed the cousins where ever they went. In retrospect sometimes they could be heard from miles. Sari Nin continued to lead the way until they came to the edge of the forest. It was midday now and the forest had an orange-ish, gold Color to it. Everything was quiet, only the sounds of a nearby stream and chirping birds were heard. Fili looked on the ground, searching for tracks to see which direction they had gone. Finally he saw many tracks going into the forest.

"This way." Fili said as he walked over, following the tracks with Seri Nin at his heels. Still no sounds of laughter at all. Fili was starting to worry. The tracks had now gone in all directions and they soon lost all of them. As they walked through the brush they came to a hill cut away, leaving a cave below they stood over which they didn't see. The land was sunken below with rocks all around, an ideal playground.

"If they would play anywhere they would play here." He thought. "Where had they gone?" Just then he felt Seri Nin squeeze his hand. He looked down at her.

"What?"

She looked down and pointed to the ground below them. Fili looked to where she was pointing. There in the dirt were many prints. One caught his eye that did not look like the others. Large bear paw prints. Fili walked off the hill to where he could go down into the pit to examine the tracks. Seri Nin tried to follow him but he stopped her.

"No Seri, you need to wait here." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

she shot a dismayed look at Fili but did as she was told. He slid down the steep hill unfilled he got to the bottom. It seemed eirry and quiet, something had happened here not long ago. Fili walked over apprehensively to the tracks and knelt down by them. The paw definitely belonged to a bear, a large one.

"What is it?" Shouted Seri Nin from the hill.

Fili looked up. "Bear tracks."

Seri Nins green eyes went wide but she remained still.

Fili followed the tracks with eyes. Gradually as he followed them, to his horror all of the tracks went into the cave. He walked to the mouth of the cave and Hollared into it, his voice almost cracking as the thought of what he might find in the cave came into his mind. "Kili, Denerin, Henderin, Keiren!" ...No response, just silence. Fili covered his face in anxiety, what was he to do now? Go into the cave to find them- .

"Fili!" Yelled Sari Nin in a frightened tone.

"What?" He asked.

"I see it! I see the bear!"

In seconds Fili was up the hill faster than he had come down. He ran up to Seri and looked to where she was looking. Sure as she said, he could see a large black bear far in the brush walking about. He seemed clearly distressed about something, Fili could not tell what aggravated him. He walked closer but stopped when he heard a whimper from Seri Nin. He turned around, clearly she was scared, so was he. He walked back to her, picked her up and carried her. They walked through the brush, closer too it and finally they came ac cross a large tree that was blocking their full view of the bear. Fili cautiously walked past it and crouched in the bushes, putting Sari Nin down. He looked up when he heard a rustle from above a tree across from him where the bear was pacing. It was Kili. Kili and Denerin and Henderin, Keirin and Oharan, all high in the tree. Fili gave a sigh of relief when he saw all of them safe in the tree, rather than dead in a cave. Then Fili realized they were not safe, none of them were.

here...


End file.
